


Your Hand In Mine

by protectginozasquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Some in canon, some not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have always belonged to each other. [daisuga drabbles]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sober Suga Hates Drunk Suga

**Author's Note:**

> Daisuga is ruining my life. Find me at kageyamas-mom and prompt me for these losers, seriously, they're the worst.

“Daaaaichi,” Suga whined into the phone. “Pleeeease come get me.” 

“I thought you were having fun.” 

Suga knew better than this. He knew better than to let himself talk to Daichi while he was drunk. This was the worst idea he had ever had. Wasn’t Asahi supposed to take his phone if he tried to call Daichi? Everything was swimming, and he realized briefly that yes, Asahi was supposed to take his phone, but he had snuck off to the bathroom by himself. 

Sober Suga _hated_ drunk Suga. 

“I was, but you aren’t here and it’s just that nothing is fun if you aren’t here.” 

There he went saying the stupid things again. 

Daichi laughed from the other end of the line. “You’re silly. Have you had any water recently?” 

“S-see, this! Is why” -hiccup - “I need you” -hiccup - “to come get me. On an unrelated note,” Suga shut up, he screamed at himself, “your laugh is cute.” 

“Okay, enough is enough. I’m coming to get you.” Daichi sounded suddenly distant, and Suga wondered if he had gone too far yet again. How Daichi didn’t know about Suga’s feelings already was a mystery to him; not that Suga was trying to be overt about it, but these kinds of situations seemed to be arising more often. 

Suga had been in love with his roommate for longer than he cared to admit. For a long time, it had been bearable. Just being able to share the living space was enough. But recently, something else had gotten into him. Suga couldn’t stop himself from brushing their knees against each other under their dining table when he was sleepy in the morning, or complimenting Daichi loudly anytime he was remotely under the influence of alcohol. 

It was terrible. 

He stumbled out of the bathroom of the bar, wandered back over to his friends. It was Nishinoya’s birthday, and Asahi had thrown him a party. 

“There you are!” Asahi tutted. “Where’s your phone?” 

“Ah, it’s too late,” Suga moaned. 

“What?!” 

“I’m an idiot,” Suga sat down at their table and put his head in his hands. 

Nishinoya seemed thrilled at this development. 

“Did you confess your undying looooove to Daichi from a bathroom stall? Come on, you’re better than that.”

“Noya, shut up,” Asahi barked nervously. 

“I’m an idiot,” Suga repeated as his only reply.

“He’s coming to pick you up, isn’t he?” Noya elbowed Suga. 

“I’m an idiot,” it was like a mantra. 

“Let’s clean you up,” Noya seemed to be enjoying this way too much. It was Noya’s fault Suga was so drunk in the first place. Noya kept shoving drinks Suga’s way all night, and seemed to be keeping Asahi away from him. He was such a meddler. 

+++

Twenty minutes later, after three glasses of water, an unhelpful pep talk from Nishinoya, and some scolding from Asahi, Suga sat in the passenger’s seat of Daichi’s car. The roads were quiet and the city lights were bright as Daichi drove. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Daichi asked quietly. 

“Mmmm,” Suga hummed as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. He was afraid to open his mouth, afraid of what he might say.” 

“That’s not an answer, silly,” Daichi prodded, a subtle tease in his tone. 

It was too much for Suga. 

“I wasn’t supposed to call you,” he blurted out.

“What?”

“Asahi was supposed to be helping me act less like a complete and total moron around you but I’m hopeless I guess and I shouldn’t have called you because now I’m talking and I won’t be able to stop myself from telling you thank you and I appreciate you and I love it when you take care of me and you make me feel really safe and I just really love it when you, um, love… you.” 

God, drunk Suga was the _actual worst._

The car stopped, and Suga briefly noticed that they had made it home.

“Aren’t you going to say something?!” Suga heard his voice raise, noticed the tremulous note that caught in the back of his throat, felt like the complete moron he was. 

Daichi unbuckled himself and got out of the car, walking to the other side and opening the door for Suga. 

Sober Suga was starting to peek back through the haze, and he noticed how kind Daichi’s eyes were. 

“You are so silly,” Daichi bent down to scoop Suga up into his arms, pulling him into a tight embrace. 

Suga felt like his head was about to explode. 

“Wha-” 

“Shh,” Daichi’s breath was hot against Suga’s ear. Suga felt like he could stay here for the rest of his life.


	2. Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doctor AU. oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my hand slipped

He was only a resident. He wasn’t supposed to be in charge.

The head trauma nurse, Kiyoko, raced to him, and Daichi wanted to tell her that there had been a mistake, that he wasn’t ready for this. 

Had emergency rooms always been this loud?

Maybe Daichi should have requested an easier residency. Maybe he should have been less ambitious.

“Dr. Asahi is busy with another patient, and we have someone who needs to be seen now.”

Daichi should nod, he shouldn’t fight her, should reach for his gloves and pull out his stethoscope, all he was doing was wasting time, but he asked in a choked voice, “What about Dr. Takeda?”

“Dr. Takeda had to go up to cardio because a valve replacement went wrong. You’re the only one here who can do it,” she motioned to the hallway, “they’re bringing him in now, I haven’t seen it yet, but the paramedics said it didn’t look promising.”

On a stretcher, abdomen soaked in blood, the paramedics wheeled in someone who looked too much like Suga. Daichi felt his heart freeze. He couldn’t be forced to save someone who looks just like Suga. He would connect to it too much, he wouldn’t be able to think clearly. The silver hair, the mole underneath the eye, even from a distance, they looked so similar.

It wasn’t until he looked at Kiyoko, arms on the stretcher, eyes wide with horror, that he realized. The stretcher didn’t hold someone who looked like his husband.

On a stretcher, abdomen soaked in blood, the paramedics wheeled in Suga.

Had emergency rooms always been this loud?


	3. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate these dorks

It happened before he could stop it.

Daichi didn’t mean for it to happen. He had been keeping it hidden away so well, for so long. Why did his heart fail him so suddenly?

Maybe it was the way the wind sifted through Suga’s grey hair, tinted with gold, or the way their teamwork had been so seamless on the court.

Daichi had been in love with Suga since he had met him, probably.

As Suga stood underneath the pagoda shade, chewing on a pork bun, cowlick sticking up like an adorable antenna, Daichi’s mouth finally came unsewn.

“I really do love you,” he said like it was the most natural sentence he had ever spoken.

Immediately, though, Daichi clapped a hand over his mouth, unbelieving that it had actually escaped him. But the way Suga’s eyes crinkled at the corners, the way they always did when he was amused, proved that Daichi had, indeed, let his biggest secret slip.

“I thought so.”

“You, uh, you, w-what?!” He managed to stammer out in reply. Suga seemed so calm, so unaffected by Daichi’s earth-shattering confession. He wasn’t running away the way Daichi was so absolutely sure Suga would if the truth came out.

Instead, Suga was closing the gap between them, reaching out his arms to wrap them around Daichi’s shoulders.

He must be hallucinating.

“Hey, you big lump,” Suga said with all his usual sweetness, “I’m hugging you. Hug me back.”

“R-right,” Daichi gingerly lifted his arms and felt them wind around Suga’s strong body, somehow not actually feeling as though they were a part of Daichi.

“I wondered when you would say it,” Suga breathed against his ear.

Daichi stood, stock-still, speechless, for more breaths than he could count. Suga wasn’t going to run. Suga was only getting closer, embracing him.


	4. Sportsmanship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they lose to Aoba Johsai.

The walk home was painful and silent. 

Daichi and Suga walked close to each other, without touching, each with different scenes of the failed plays running through their heads. Coach had been kind enough to make sure their stomachs were full, as if that would ease the pain of the great loss. Of course it didn’t. 

Suga felt guilty for being so crushed. He had hardly done anything for the team after all. He couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, if he had been in the game instead of Kageyama, things would have been different.

“Hey,” Daichi said quietly. 

“Yeah?” Suga answered without conviction. He almost always had energy to spare for Daichi, but tonight he hardly did, even for Daichi, whom he loved so deeply. 

“I wish I could laugh about it, you know?” Daichi’s voice was burdened, eyes downcast at his feet as they trudged forward. 

“There’s no laughing about something like this, I guess,” Suga answered. 

The slump in Daichi’s shoulders finally got Suga out of his head. He caught Daichi’s swinging hand and interlaced their fingers. Daichi sighed, relaxing into the easy, familiar gesture. 

They didn’t laugh and they didn’t smile. But the warmth shared between their palms made their walk the smallest bit more comfortable.


	5. You're Ruining Everything

_You’re ruining everything,_ Daichi thought miserably as he watched Suga smile from the other side of the classroom. 

Daichi is going to the university of his choice with an honors scholarship. 

So is Suga. 

Their choice universities are not the same. 

_It’s not like we’re even dating,_ a pit formed in Daichi’s stomach as he thought about it. No, because, like the coward he was, he kept his feelings hidden all this time. What was Suga supposed to do? Sign up for a ridiculous long distance relationship right before university? Not a chance. 

Suga needed someone gentler than Daichi, someone better than Daichi. Daichi was rough and overbearing and nowhere near good enough for Suga. 

He’s supposed to be happy, if not for himself, then at least for his best friend. 

All Daichi can think about is the hole that will be left in his heart when he can’t casually watch his best friend’s smile anymore. When he is no longer Suga’s best friend. When all chances have flown away. 

It wouldn’t be long now.

+++

“Daichi, I have a graduation present for you.” 

At least conversation was still easy. As they walked home from practice, both tired but satisfied with the afternoon’s accomplishments, Daichi soaked up every minute they had together. 

“We haven’t graduated yet,” he said with a cocked eyebrow. 

“I wanted to do something for you. You’ve been sad lately.”

Daichi’s shoulders stiffened at Suga’s observation. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Stop that.” Suga’s voice was sharp, and Daichi flinched at the tone. “What is it?” 

“It’s nothing,” Daichi lied lamely. He sounded pathetic, but what was he supposed to do? Tell the truth? Tell Suga he absolutely hated that they were moving far away from each other and that he loved Suga with every fiber of his being and geez isn’t right before we move away from each other a good time to start a relationship-

“Well, anyway, what’s this present of yours?” Like the moron he was, Daichi settled for changing the subject. 

Suga’s brow furrowed, and he narrowed his eyes, clearly irritated that Daichi was avoiding the conversation. But apparently he didn’t want a fight.

“Fine. Close your eyes.” 

“You have it with you?” Daichi wondered what Suga could be talking about. They had backed their backpacks and gym bags together. Suga couldn’t have been hiding anything. 

“Just close them.” 

With an eye roll, Daichi sighed and obliged. 

Before he could think, before he could guess, before he could feel it coming, he felt soft lips brush against his own, and he did what any sensible person in love with his best friend would do: he gasped in surprise and jumped away. 

“Daichi,” Suga whined, somehow acting like this was the most natural thing that had ever happened, “come back here.” 

“Wha-wha-what?!” Daichi could hardly speak. 

“I don’t want to move away from you either.” 

Suga always had been able to read his mind. 

Daichi felt small tears prick at the corners of his eyes, and against all better judgment, he all but lunged forward and pulled Suga in to a tight embrace. He heard himself sniffle. 

What a joke. He was so pathetic. 

But Suga turned his head to rest his nose against Daichi’s cheek, and Daichi knew, somehow, that he had been wrong all along. 

That Suga loved him, too.


	6. A New Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "you can't do this for me"

“You can’t do this for me, you know,” Suga said, a little miserably. His shoulders slumped as he and Daichi walked their usual path home, their footfalls easy in their routine.

“You didn’t have to talk to Coach Ukai, you know,” Daichi said the only thing he could think of. “You didn’t have to give up your position.”

Stopped in his tracks, eyes flashing as he looked up sharply, and Daichi knew had had - as usual - said the worst thing possible.

“And just what did I have to do, Captain Sawamura?” Suga’s tone was biting, harsh.

Daichi flinched at the harsh honorific, so out of place, a thousand guilty thoughts whizzing through his brain. “Th-that’s not what I meant.”

Suga didn’t move, even when Daichi reached a pathetic hand out to reach for Suga’s hand, which was pointedly denied.

“I just mean,” Daichi tried again, fumbling, as usual, with his words, “I think what you did was r-really, I mean, it was, um,” he shut his eyes, regret burning itself into him, “I think you are wonderful and I think what you did was really good or something and-”

He shut his mouth, because it was better that he stop talking, better he turn around and walk away, let Suga be on his own, and stop being such a goddamn moron-

The familiar long-suffering sigh floated into his ears, and Daichi cracked of his tightly-shut eyes open the tiniest bit.

“Thanks,” a mumbled reply followed the sigh.

Daichi opened his cracked eye a little wider, surveying the amount of damage he had done. To his surprise, Suga’s face was a bit sheepish, a ghost of his usual smile lingering, subdued, but still there, at the corners of his lips.

“Open your eyes, Daichi,” the mumble was replaced with a firmer tone, kinder than earlier but still subtly demanding.

Daichi’s eyes snapped open. When the team made fun of him for how Suga “bossed” him around, lecturing him, there was nothing he could do but nod and grin at them. It was true.

Suga sighed again, deeper this time, before leaning forward to collapse onto Daichi.

Daichi was so surprised that he barely got his arms spread in time, despite how often this happened, how familiar the comforting embrace was to him.

“Like I said, you can’t do this for me,” Suga whispered into Daichi’s ear. “I guess this is a different kind of fight.”

“You can still fight, though,” Daichi said.

“It will be different than before.”

Daichi hugged Suga, not too strong, but tight enough to make an attempt at better communication.

“You’re still the indomitable setter. We need you.”

“Do you?”

“Yes. Always. I do, that’s for sure,” Daichi leaned his head away from Suga’s, to allow Suga to burrow his head into the crook of Daichi’s neck, the way he liked to when he was sad.


	7. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I can't breathe, I can't-"

It happened faster than lightning, but Suga watched it in slow motion. 

Saw Daichi crumple to the ground in front of him, his usually strong hands pushing on his chest as he fell backwards, hard. 

“Suga,” Daichi’s voice was choked, his eyes were red with a fear Suga could feel in the air, thick like a fog or a summer storm. 

“Daichi?” Suga fell to his knees to meet his lover. Around him, he heard someone wonder aloud if they should call 911. 

“Yes,” Suga yelped out, scaring the poor woman. He made fleeting eye contact with the blessed stranger before she nodded resolutely. No less panicked, he turned back to Daichi, unsure where to put his hands, how to help. 

“Suga, I can’t breathe, it hurts, I hurt-” 

Daichi tried to inhale. Tried, but failed. He wheezed, both hands pushing in on his chest like he wanted it to collapse underneath him. 

“It’s okay,” Suga lied. “I’m here.” That, at least, wasn’t a lie. 

“Don’t leave me,” Daichi eked out, eyes wide with terror. 

“Never,” Suga whispered, praying for the paramedics to move faster. 

+++

Cardiopulmonary arrest, they said. More commonly known as a heart attack. Why it had happened to someone so fit, so young? The causes, the nurse told him in the ambulance, were mostly unknown. Some said genes, others said lifestyle. She told Suga that her job was to stop it, and that was all that mattered to her. It didn’t matter why, or how, only that it needed to be stopped, like a forest fire or a flooding basement. 

Suga turned from the nurse to watch Daichi, hooked up to tubes, heart electrocuted back into motion. Unsure of whether Daichi could feel it, he reached for Daichi’s hand. 

How foolish it was to think of something like forever. Just today, Suga had promised to love Daichi forever. 

It didn’t become any less true. Suga simply knew that someday, probably, he would go on loving Daichi - forever - without Daichi there anymore.


	8. Abandoning The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi needs to get his feelings out or he's going to die. 
> 
> [ confessions drabble for day 3 of daisuga week: shy/bold ]

Today was the day. 

He was going to do it. 

Daichi was going to tell Suga how he felt. 

He was going crazy not knowing. But on the other hand, he didn't want to ruin what he and Suga had. Daichi had been going back and forth about this for weeks (months?), and always seemed to arrive at the same unfortunate conclusion. He would have to say something or he might actually spontaneously combust when Suga laughed. 

The laugh always got him. 

It was Friday. Daichi and Suga were responsible third years, and always spent a few hours (okay, maybe an hour or two) studying after practice. 

Ukai had sent the team off early after only a few drills. 

“Take some time, catch up on your work,” he had eyed Hinata and Kageyama pointedly, “and then relax. We can't work all the time with no break.”

Kageyama had looked disappointed, but Daichi figured the kid would survive. 

“I think we should study in the park today,” Suga stretched his arms over his head. “The flowers look great this time of year.” 

Daichi’s stomach tied itself into a knot. He had a plan. This was not part of the plan. Daichi didn't know if he could follow through without The Plan. 

But then he thought about how Suga might look while smelling a flower, and figured he just might be able to do it, even without The Plan. 

They diverted from their usual route home to head to the park. Daichi went over his script in his head again and again, while trying to maintain normal conversation with Suga. 

It was not easy, and he was likely doing a terrible job of it. 

They arrived at the park and settled on a picnic table. They were scattered throughout the park, and this one had just the proper amount of shade. 

It was perfect, really. 

He drew circles on his paper, reciting the words over and over in his head. 

“Something wrong, Daichi?” Suga asked, looking over at Daichi’s paper, and Daichi practically jumped out of his skin. 

“H-ha, what? No!” _Okay, too forceful. Calm down._ He cleared his throat. “Everything is fine.” 

Suga looked at him for a moment before shrugging and turning back to his math homework. 

“You’re acting weird.” 

Daichi laughed nervously. He felt a bit hysterical. He needed to get this over with before he actually went insane. 

He set his paper down. 

“Suga, I need to tell you something.” 

_Good start._

“Oh?” Suga looked up at him and scooted closer. Their knees were almost touching. 

Suga looked so… _calm_. Daichi was beside himself, possibly about to actually die on the spot from embarrassment, and Suga had the nerve to sit there and look perfect and put together. Daichi scratched the back of his neck, the way he always did when he's nervous. 

“Yeah,” he continued in spite of himself. “I, uh,” he fidgeted with his hands uncomfortably. 

_Look at Suga!_ He shouted at himself internally. 

Unfortunately, as soon as he looked at Suga, any trace of The Plan flew out of his brain. Poof. Gone. No words. 

“Well, spit it out, you big lump.”

Daichi swallowed. 

“I l-li… I lik… Suga, I love you.” He closed his eyes, tightly. 

Now he’d gone and done it. Well, it was his own fault. He was waiting for it, waiting for the rejection, because how could Suga of all people love Daichi, especially when Daichi had said ‘love’ (not part of The Plan) instead of being chill about it like a fucking normal person-

He felt arms wrap around his neck, opened his eyes just a crack, and felt Suga tugging on him. Their lips met and Daichi suddenly relaxed. 

“You're cute when you're shy,” Suga said as they broke apart. 

“I'm not shy,” Daichi said defensively, blushing and looking away. “I'm just not as bold as you.”

“Hmm, maybe that's true,” Suga said with a smile before pulling Daichi in for another kiss. 

“How long have you known?” 

Suga smiled. “Longer than you, I bet.”

“Huh?! No way.” 

“Daichi, I've loved you forever!”

“Well that can't be true because it's impossible. You haven't known me forever.”

Suga rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean!”

Daichi looked into Suga’s bright eyes and started laughing. 

Suga pouted. “What's so funny?”

Daichi nuzzled Suga’s cheek. “I was scared, you know.” 

“Scared of what?” 

“Isn't it obvious? That you wouldn't love me back.”

“I told you, I've loved you forever.” 

This time, Daichi initiated the kiss, cupping Suga’s cheeks and pulling him in tightly. 

“Mm, it’s nice when you aren't shy, too~” 

Daichi turned an even deeper shade of red. 

This was going to be a wild ride.


End file.
